


Between the 18th and 19th of December

by alohomore



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomore/pseuds/alohomore
Summary: In another universe, they spend the night together after the fanship concert ended.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 18





	Between the 18th and 19th of December

“I love you,” bisik Jinhyuk di sela napasnya yang terputus-putus.

Lehernya dipeluk Wooseok. Pinggul mereka bergerak berlawanan, saling beradu, sengaja membentur kulit ke tubuh masing-masing, yang pada akhirnya menghasilkan suara bak kedua telapak tangan yang sedang ditepuk berkali-kali.

“Yah...”

Jinhyuk keluar cepet banget. Dia langsung jatuh ke atas badannya Wooseok. Yang lebih kecil ditindih, tapi tengkuknya diciumin. Jinhyuk manyun setelah yang punya tengkuk menghela napas, kecewa.

“Yah, Wooseok bete.”

Wooseok nggak menjawab. Dia berusaha mendorong badan Jinhyuk yang lagi nindihin dia. Dia mau bangun.

“Seok, jangan marah,” Jinhyuk memelas.

“Nggak marah, kok,” jawab Wooseok. “Aku tau kamu lagi capek.” dia lanjut jalan ke kamar mandi. Pipis sekalian mau bersihin cairan Jinhyuk yang masih nyisa di lubangnya.

Habis dari kamar mandi, Wooseok langsung ditarik Jinhyuk lagi ke kasur. Badannya dipeluk, pipinya diciumin.

“Nanti lagi, ya? Janji deh, nanti agak lamaan.”

Kepala Jinhyuk ditoyor, “Udah, nggak usah maksain. Tidur aja sana, katanya capek abis konser.”

“Aku nggak ngomong gitu, tuh? Kamu sendiri yang bilang aku capek.”

“Ya emang kamu lagi capek,” matanya Wooseok nunjuk ke 'Jinhyuk kecil' yang udah loyo, “Buktinya dia nggak kuat.”

Pinggang Wooseok dicubit setelah dia ngomong gitu.

Jinhyuk tiduran lagi, bagian kasur yang kosong ditepuk-tepuk sama dia, “Ya udah, sini kelonan dulu.”

Wooseok nurut, dia akhirnya ikut tiduran di samping Jinhyuk. Badannya dipeluk, rambutnya disisir pakai jemarinya Jinhyuk.

“Kangen deh,” bisik Jinhyuk sambil ciumin aroma sampo dari rambutnya Wooseok.

Tangan Wooseok ikut melingkari tubuh Jinhyuk, punggungnya dielus-elus, dia mau memuji kerja keras Jinhyuk hari ini. “You did really well tonight, I'm so proud of you.”

Wooseok mainin ujung telunjuknya di dada Jinhyuk, kayak lagi nulis sesuatu di atas kulitnya. Nggak tahu nulis apa, cuma Wooseok dan Tuhan yang tahu, mungkin Jinhyuk juga, tapi sayangnya dia udah keburu merem. Mulutnya udah mangap, matanya juga udah ketutup. Jinhyuk ketiduran.

Mungkin Jinhyuk beneran capek banget malam ini. Padahal baru aja pulang dari fanship concert tapi dia tetep maksain buat nyenengin Wooseok. Wooseok juga udah bilang nggak papa, tapi Jinhyuk insist lagi pengen Wooseok banget. Dia lagi senang soalnya tadi Wooseok datang ke konsernya malam ini. Muka senangnya terlalu kentara sebenarnya, kayaknya semua penggemar yang datang juga sudah tahu. Wooseok udah sengaja datang diam-diam, tapi ternyata ada aja yang ngeh itu dia. Dia akhirnya pulang cepet karena sadar kalau dia pasti bakal diomongin publik habis ini. Salah sendiri pacarannya diam-diam, padahal orang-orang juga udah tahu sih kalau mereka sebenarnya ada apa-apa.

“Tadi katanya minta lagi, kok sekarang malah tidur?” rutuk Wooseok pelan. Dia nyubit hidungnya Jinhyuk.

“Bentar, Yang, lima menitttt aja,” kata Jinhyuk, matanya masih merem. Wooseok didekap makin erat sampai hidungnya nempel ke dada Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk asem. Dia belum mandi dari habis pulang konser, soalnya tadi begitu sampai rumah langsung ngehajar Wooseok. Walaupun nggak keringetan-keringetan banget, tapi rasanya kurang nyaman aja kalau mau ndusel ke badannya. Tapi Wooseok memutuskan buat nggak peduli, lagipula dia masih suka bau alami tubuhnya Jinhyuk. Hidungnya tetap nempel di dada Jinhyuk sambil ngendusin wangi parfum yang masih nyisa di badannya.

Yang tadi katanya mau merem lima menit, taunya bablas jadi ketiduran sejam.

Jinhyuk kebangun gara-gara kebelet pipis. Dia bangun dari kasur pelan-pelan banget, meminimalisir gerakan supaya Wooseok yang light sleeper nggak kebangun.

Sebenarnya Wooseok tadi nggak tega mau bangunin Jinhyuk, soalnya tidurnya pules banget sampe mangap, ngorok pula. Tapi ya udah, namanya juga lagi capek. Padahal dia cuma puk-pukin Jinhyuk, pelan, kayak lagi nimang bayi. Dan juga Wooseok punya kebiasaan, dia selalu ikut kebawa ngantuk tiap lagi puk-pukin Jinhyuk. Makanya, waktu dia lagi ngelonin Jinhyuk, ujung-ujungnya dia ikut ketiduran juga.

Jinhyuk senyum-senyum sendiri waktu ngelihatin Wooseok yang lagi tidur. Bibir kecilnya jadi agak manyun kalau lagi tidur. Jinhyuk gemes banget, dia nggak bisa nahan diri buat nggak ciumin bibir lucunya.

“Cakep banget sih pacar gue,” dia unyeng-unyeng pipinya Wooseok.

Wooseok jadi kebangun.

“Good morning, sunshine~” sapa Jinhyuk waktu Wooseok membuka matanya.

“Hah? Udah pagi?” Wooseok kaget, nyawanya langsung ngumpul dalam sepersekian detik.

Jinhyuk ketawa, “Hehe, enggak kok, bercanda, masih jam satu.”

Bahu Jinhyuk dipukul. Wooseok menghela napas lega.

“Btw, lagi yuk?” ajak Jinhyuk langsung. Mukanya kelihatan jadi jauh lebih segar setelah habis tidur. “Udah ganti hari, nih. Inget nggak sekarang tanggal berapa?”

“Tanggal sembilan belas. Trus kenapa?” jawab Wooseok cepat.

“Ih, masih bete ya gara-gara tadi keluarnya cepet?”

Wooseok kelihatan tenang, “Enggak, kan kamu yang pengen.”

Jinhyuk nggak nyahut lagi, dia mulai niup telinganya Wooseok, iseng, sambil berbisik, “Ya udah, ayo lagi, mumpung lagi pengen.”

Bohong kalau Wooseok nggak pengin ketawa setelah dengar kalimatnya Jinhyuk. Pacarnya ini emang blak-blakan banget kalau minta sesuatu.

Wooseok nggak menolak ajakannya Jinhyuk dan nggak juga mengiyakan, tapi Jinhyuk tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Kali ini Wooseok disuruh untuk duduk nindihin dia, Jinhyuk mau pasif dulu di awal permainan, biar Wooseok yang memimpin lebih dulu. Jinhyuk nurut aja, dia udah rela diapa-apain, yang penting asal sama Wooseok.

“Wooseok,”

“Hmm?”

“Jangan tinggalin aku, ya.”


End file.
